


Nose Kisses

by luckintheair04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Curious Castiel, Dean is So Done, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckintheair04/pseuds/luckintheair04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not working out. Every time Castiel decided it was the perfect opportunity to kiss Sam’s nose, he either ended up freezing on the spot like the first time, over analyzing things far too much or generally confusing Sam with his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is ambiguous (Sometime after season 8 cause the bunker exists) but it's during a time period where Castiel has a lot of time on his hands and less time worrying about any angel war. The Winchesters are doing some every-day hunting with no worry about the world ending anytime soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is introduced to nose kissing.

It was something Castiel had witnessed when he had hitched a ride with the Winchesters on a case.

The boys were pretty sure that they were dealing with a vengeful spirit and had sent Cas to do the honors of searching up the old archives at the local library to confirm the theory. Meanwhile Dean wanted to scope the area where the haunting had been occurring with Sam. 

Sam had instead offered to tag along with Cas like always, but the angel was firm on wanting to prove he was capable of his own and refused. It was a bit of researching, nothing he hadn’t done before at the bunker. It was honestly tiring how the two boys were treating him like a child when he was an angel, a soldier of heaven, alive since the beginning of time. 

So it was when he was at the library, flipping through old news articles and books, discouraged by the fact that maybe the Winchesters _were right_ to assume he wasn’t able to find the information they needed, that he saw them.

The couple by the window.

It wasn’t like Castiel hadn’t seen couples before. He was an angel after all. He had seen all types of relationships between all types of people. But the two by the window looked like they were no older than 16, as they’re heads bowed down together to look at a book. The girl pointed at the page and giggled. The boy’s gaze flicked from the book to her and back with a shy smile. It was all very sweet and Castiel was about to turn back to his own work when the boy tipped her head back slightly with his fingers under her chin and kissed her nose.

The very tip of it, leaving the girl in a blushing mess. 

Castiel tried not to stare. Dean had warned him that he tend to do that and it made people uncomfortable. 

But this was all Castiel could think about through out his stay at the library, almost not noticing when Dean sat across him and asked what he uncovered. Castiel jumped when he found Sam sitting next to him and sputtered that he hadn't found much about the case. Dean grumbled and Sam shot his brother a look that more or less conveyed ‘shut up’. They bickered a bit like they always did and looked through the what Castiel had already went through.

Cas peeked another look at the couple by the window and the boy was kissing her nose again. He hastily looked down at the table when Dean started talking.

* * *

 

Castiel peeked outside the window of the Impala as they drove back after finding nothing regarding their case at the library, even with the help of Sam and Dean. He could have lulled in his relief that it wasn’t his inadequacy that was the reason he couldn’t find anything, but instead all he was thinking of was the nose kisses.

To kiss such an odd place on the face. What was special about noses anyway? He reckoned he had seen the act before between humans but suddenly, today, it felt rather important. He'd seen people kiss fingers, ear, foreheads, lips, cheeks and occasionally chins. He'd seen people make kissing noises as they touched cheeks or rub noses together. 

But for some reason, that kiss on the nose stood out.

He turned to look at Dean’s nose. He supposed noses had to look quite special to be going around kissing them. Dean’s nose was alright, as far as noses went. It wasn’t terribly crooked, nor too large or long. Pretty standard.

Sam’s nose, he turned to look at the long haired man, was a little shorter, sharper, a bit flared in the end but nothing unattractive. It was also slightly upturned and probably very interesting to kiss.

He didn’t understand why he was thinking about it so much but he was suddenly feeling an urgent need to know what it was like to give one or receive one.

When they got back to their motel room, Sam pulled out his lap top while Dean went to the bathroom to get changed. Castiel stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do.

“You alright, Cas?” Sam asked glancing up at his friend while he waited for his computer to start up.

“I believe so.”

“Okay… If it’s about the library thing, don’t worry about it, okay?”

Castiel’s neck could have snapped the way he looked up at Sam so quickly. How did Sam know? Did Sam notice him looking at the teenagers?

“I- What’s to worry about?” He asked, with an embarrassed huff. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Sam tilted his head to look at him curiously. “Right. I know you’ve done researching before. I was checking you weren’t feeling bad about it since we came up with nothing.”

“Oh" Castiel blinked. "Oh, _that_.”

“Yeah, what were you talking about?” Now Sam had his full attention on him and looked at him a bit funny.

Castiel wanted to squirm.

“It is nothing.” He said hastily. “I merely saw something at the library.”

“What?”

Castiel blinked again and instantly zeroed his gaze on Sam’s nose. Yes, he could just walk up to him, tilt his face upwards like that boy had done with two fingers under the chin and kiss Sam’s nose, nice and perfect. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but he was frozen on the spot and knew that nose kisses would probably confuse Sam as much as this new found intrigue confused Castiel.

“So, who wants to come get food with me?” Dean’s voice drew a rush of gratefulness through Cas.

“I’ll join you.” He volunteered before Sam could ask him anything else.

He missed Sam sigh a little dejectedly when he shut the motel room door behind him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to execute a nose kiss.

This was not working out.

Every time Castiel decided it was the perfect opportunity to kiss Sam’s nose, he either ended up freezing on the spot like the first time, over analyzing things far too much or generally confusing Sam with his intentions. 

Once he had stopped Sam when the two were scoping out an empty warehouse, thinking he was ready to plant his lips on Sam but realized then that his height was not at an advantage to reach Sam’s nose. Castiel had stopped walking when he had realized this. 

“What is it?” Sam’s urgent tone broke Castiel’s musing.

Castiel blinked up at him. “I- I thought I heard something. But it’s nothing.” 

Sam looked at him for a moment, intelligent eyes spinning with calculation. He gave a nod and proceeded to lead the way. 

Castieltried again when they were packing to leave town and he had walked right up to Sam who was sitting on the bed, neatly putting away his clothes. Castiel almost reached out to guide Sam’s chin so his nose was facing him but paused. Sam jumped a bit when he noticed the angel standing so close. 

“Cas?”

Castiel squinted.

Was he supposed to tilt his head like one would when they kissed the lips? How long was a nose kiss supposed to be? And was it only the tip he was kissing? He presumed there was no tongue. Castiel grimaced at the thought. He didn’t think his tongue lapping by Sam’s nostril was going to be enjoyable for either of them. He clearly needed to be prepared more.

With that, Castiel flew out of the motel room wordlessly, leaving behind a very confused Sam.

* * *

 

He assumed he could just voice out what he wanted but spontaneity seemed to be one of the key features Castiel had noted in nose kissing. He had concluded this when he had studied the various forms of the affectionate practice between various couples in various places during his free time.

Doing this right was important to him.

Since when did a simple form of showing affection become this complicated? He wondered. Castiel was a celestial being, whose powers were superior than most creatures. He was capable of smiting demons, bringing back life, going back in time and yet, this fascinating human interaction failed him and it irritated him.

He presumed his lack of physical touching contributed to how awkward he felt trying to initiate the nose kiss. While Dean preferred keeping touches to a minimum unless it was a leggy blonde, Sam was much more open to patting backs, squeezing shoulders or bumping knees casually.

It was a pity that Castiel was planning to kiss the younger Winchester, or else he could have gone to Sam for the advice on conquering it. It had occurred to him that he could try getting or placing a nose kiss on Dean but he instantly shook the idea off. He just couldn’t picture Dean being tolerant of that sort of thing and Castiel assumed it would be far more satisfying to kiss Sam than Dean. Sam was inviting, understanding and the better nosed for kissing. 

So Castiel spent a good chunk of his idle time hovering around Sam. At first Sam was concerned, asking him if he was okay, whether he needed something or wanted to talk. Castiel merely nodded or shook his head and looked out of the window, waiting for Sam to get back to his work. His mind calculated the different angles he could accomplish the deed, the various positions he could take, the various positions Sam could be in so Castiel could have better access.   

After a few days, Sam learnt to get used to the angel looking over his shoulder to watch what he was doing. Castiel took advantage of this and occasionally braved a touch on Sam’s shoulder, or his back when he was leaning in to look at the text before him. The first few times Sam stiffened but soon he got used to it and even relaxed against him. 

Castiel couldn’t explain why he felt such immense satisfaction out of this. He even got away with pushing a strand of Sam’s hair out of his face once, claiming that it irritated him seeing it in his face or that it was blocking his view. Sam’s hair was truly a wonderful thing, nothing like the angel had ever felt before. One day Sam just laughed when Castiel had yet again tucked the curtain of hair away from his face, and pulled his hair back in to a ponytail, much to Castiel’s disappointment. 

Now what excuse was he to use to touch Sam's hair? 

* * *

While he enjoyed his time with Sam, he had’t really progressed on his mission. So he decided to come clean.

To Dean. 

“I wish to kiss Sam’s nose.” 

The beer Dean was drinking sprayed out of his mouth and a few hacking coughs later, the older Winchester glared at Castiel. Cas merely grimaced at the beer that had spewed out of him. 

“ _What the fuck, Cas?!_ ”

“I am only intending to kiss.” He clarified. He could worry about intercourse later. Come to think of it, should he worry about intercourse? Castiel wondered as his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Like I said, what. the. fuck?” Dean spat, bringing Castiel back from his musing. 

The angel sighed.“I don’t know why this is complex for you to understand. I am familiar that it is not an easy feat but I was hoping you would say more on the matter. Perhaps provide some advice.” 

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, not believing what he was hearing. He took a long swig and looked at Castiel suspiciously. 

“Explain. No, you know what, don’t. I’m not going to understand what’s going on in your freaky ass mind anyway.” 

Castiel patiently waited for him to get to the important part. Talking to Dean always required patience. 

“So you want to kiss Sam?” 

“On the nose.” Castiel specified. Dean looked at him in utmost confusion.

“Why the fuck….never mind. Okay, you want to kiss his fucking nose. Why are you telling me this? Why Sam?” 

Hadn’t he already told Dean why? Castiel wished Dean would pay attentions more.

“He seemed to be the better candidate from the two of you.” 

“Damn right. You better not be coming anywhere near me, you weirdo.” 

“ _Dean_.” Castiel said, trying to remind the man that he did not share his intentions with Sam to get criticized. Also he didn’t have all day. He was a busy angel, on his mission on kissing noses. Or Sam’s nose to be exact.

“Okay, but why not some random chick?”

“I have gathered that nose kissing is more of an intimate act and I do not have time to commit to someone new. I already am committed to the two of you, and Sam would be ideal due to his general patience and understanding.” 

“You mean, since he’s a girl.” Dean grinned.

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I am quite certain that Sam is a man. Quite a well endowed one too.”

Dean choked on his beer again and stood up in rage. “Have you being creeping Sammy without him knowing? I swear to god–”

Just then the door opened and Sam walked in, sweaty and panting from his run. Cas couldn't help trace his eyes after each sweat running down his face and throat. Sam instantly noted the tension in the room and his eyes went to Dean and dropped down to Castiel sitting on the bed. 

“Everything okay?” 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off. 

“Everything is fine.” He snapped before stalking off to the bathroom before shooting a glaring warning to Cas, ignoring Sam’s protests that he needed the shower. 

Sam huffed and turned to look at Castiel. 

“What’s up with him?” 

Castiel settled it with a shrug cause he wasn’t sure anymore if Sam was going to take his need to kiss his nose very well. Dean didn't seem thrilled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel doesn't realize the date

Castiel doesn’t know how Dean managed to talk him into it but they’re at a bar. It's crowded and bustling. At least he’s glad Sam’s also feeling the slight discomfort of the loud noise and the drunken laughter around them. But he can see the boy’s shoulders are a little more relaxed and his eyes a little shinier than they were a week ago when they were hunting a vampire. 

Dean had gone to try charm a girl across where they were sitting and Castiel wasn’t sure why the older Winchester couldn’t just drink drinks with them. Now he was left with Sam sitting next to him, their knees touching and secret glances thrown back and forth between them. 

He wasn’t complaining but he did wish that he had been prepared for this situation. Somehow they felt intimate tonight. He didn’t know if it was because the lights were dim in the bar, or whether it was because everyone around them seemed to have a significant other with them, or whether it was all the people who were crowding around them that it felt like he was cocooned together with Sam.  

On top of that, lately it felt like there was something tangible in the air between them whenever they were alone, something intoxicating and sweet. Cas gathered it had something to do with all that time he had spent with Sam alone, all the friendly touches and their growing closeness in terms of their relationship.

“Do you think she might reject him?” Castiel asked, nodding towards Dean who was leaning against the counter while he talked to the girl. 

Sam watched his brother and eyed the girl he was talking to. “I don’t think so. She keeps pushing her hair behind her ear.” 

“And this indicates attraction?” Cas asked slowly as he tilted his head to the side. 

Sam looked at him and pondered a bit, maybe trying to figure out how to answer. “My friends back in Stanford seemed to think so. And there were a few times I’ve noticed it actually happening.”

Castiel nodded and thought about this as he watched Dean talk to the lady. He felt Sam shift in his seat but his leg didn't stop touching his.

“Why is it so full here?” Castiel asked looking around. He hadn’t touched his drink. 

“People want to celebrate a new beginning, I guess.” 

Castiel paused and wondered if he should question what that meant or whether he would not understand it like the time he asked about the point of birthday candles.

“Are you? Celebrating a new beginning?” 

Sam smiled a little at his drink. “I guess I used to. But I don’t know. It seems a bit pointless. Everyday’s the same.” 

Castiel was honestly trying to understand. He did agree with Sam but he didn’t understand why anybody would celebrate a new beginning in the first place. Now of all times. But the noises were distracting and a buzz of energy was starting to build up, he could feel it under his skin. His knee pressed firmly against Sam’s and he licked his lips nervously. 

“SEVEN” 

Castiel sat up from his seat. “Sam?” He asked “What is going on?”

“SIX”

“Cas, it’s nothing. They’re counting down.” Sam said, his hand holding the angel’s arm since he looked like he was going to smite someone any moment. 

“FIVE” 

“Is there going to be an attack?” Castiel's soldier instincts were kicking in as he stood from his seat. Why was Sam so calm? They could be in midst of grave danger, probably among enemies who were counting down to their destruction. 

“FOUR”

Sam laughed softly and it was music to Castiel’s ears over the ruckus. “They’re counting down to the New Year.”

“THREE” 

Everything started to make sense as Castiel realized that it was new year’s eve today. He didn’t know when he lost track. Then again, he's been around for too long, keeping track of days were least of his priorities. 

“TWO” 

Sam smiled at him a little, took his hand off him. Castiel instantly missed the touch. Sam pushed his hair behind his ear and turned back to his drink.

“ONE” 

Still standing, Castiel looked around at the sea of grinning people, Dean with his arm around the girl. He wasn’t sure why Dean was planning to celebrate the new year with a stranger. Then again, he didn’t really understand some of the man’s motivations from the beginning. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

Castiel squinted his eyes at the cheering that erupted around the room. He glanced at Dean.

“Why is everyone kissing?” 

“Custom.” Sam explained, downing the rest of his beer. 

The angel watched him do so, his eyes trailing down Sam’s throat. Suddenly his desire hit him, ever since that day from the library and all it took was him to reach out, his hand resting on Sam’s face to tilt his head so they were looking at each other. He didn’t stop to think; which angle, how long or any of the details cause suddenly it was all irrelevant. 

He pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s nose. 

Sam blinked, a swift blush blooming on his cheeks. “Cas?”

“Happy new year?” Castiel tried, not having thought what was supposed to follow a nose kiss after obsessing over it for so long. But thankfully Sam took care of it as he leaned up from his seat and pressed his lips softly on Castiel’s. The angel's eyes fluttered shut with a content sigh as his hands stroked its way into Sam's soft hair. They shared the softest and the gentlest kisses between them.

And everything was blissfully silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put this story on tumblr a while back but I decided to put all my fics I wrote here. i may have added some more stuff than my original posts to make up for the small word count. Anyway I'm happy you decided to read it ^_^


End file.
